The Journey from Daydreaming to Believing
by Eccentric11
Summary: Wat happen before HarryPotter came? What James did to be noticed by his dream girl Lily, and other distractions, mysteries, and shocking happenings! Read and Review please... note:,J.K Rowling owns the base of this story. Marauder related
1. This Certain MuggleBorn

This Certain Muggle-Born

"_Red hair, vivid green eyes, perfection.. ahh.. Umm.. Who is she exactly?_" James Potter was feeling uneasy in thinking about this girl he doesn't know well.

"_Psst, Psst"_

"James, James!" someone beside James whispered

"Huh?" startled James, suddenly back to reality.

"… and so Hogwarts is born, with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin as the founders, or leaders." The sound of Professor Binns was heard vaguely through the midst of James friend and James' conversation.

"See, I reckon there might be another secret passage to Honeydukes! Time for some invisibility cloak, eh? What do you say, James?" James friend said.

"I don't know, Sirius. I've been distracted easily, and this passage, I can't concentrate!" James answered.

"Oh come on… What can be wrong and strong enough to distract you from an adventure?" Sirius Black said.

"nothing, nothing." James tried to cover Sirius' suspicions. Sirius' lips twisted into a smile.

"Can it be something I don't know? Have you been planning my birthday present early? Or is there a girl?" Sirius insisted.

"The latter actually. Well, about your birthday, I'm not telling anything." James smiled. Sirius always knew what's with James, whether its sadness, curiosity, or even love.

"Oh! I knew it! Is it that pretty Ravenclaw girl? Umm, what's her name, Cassandra Beatrice??"

"Nahh, she's a Gryffindor, obviously" James hinted. "and in our year" he added hastily.

"Oh, don't say, not that Sienna Reese. Or is it Olivia Sweetheart? No, no, no, it can't be. Well, then it got to be Leah McGraw…" Sirius guessed quickly.

"No, no, none of those, she's a muggle-born, she's Li…" James was cut mid-sentence.

"Lily Evans?" Sirius questioned rather harshly.

"Well, I guess, you know her?" James replied.

"Not that much, she's that clever girl, isn't she? Haven't talked to her over ten times since our first experience in the Hogwarts Express." Sirius explained.

"Then we should talk to her more often! Look, there she is! Come on!" James asked Sirius to company him in talking to Lily. The History of Magic class came and went so fast, it's time for lunch break. Usually, James feel like all his problems are lifted, but now, in the state of pursuing a girl whom he rarely talk to, he felt his bloods thundering through his veins.

At last, James managed to catch up with Lily, and with Sirius close behind, he walked by Lily and started a conversation at a sudden.

"Hey, Evans right?" James said breathlessly, while still catching up with Lily.

From behind, James heard Sirius called "Hey, wait, Elleanora! I need to ask you about yesterday's grammatical! Hey!" and James heard Lily's friend, who's just beside her say,

"Well, see you in the great hall Lily." She giggled and turn away.

"Okay Regina" Lily said, her voice amplified, and James can swear Lily turned a shade pinker.

"So… having a busy time lately? Evans?" James continued his previous attempt, and to his surprise, Lily answered quite warmly, even though still walking pretty quickly,

"No, not really, been enjoying quite a lot of leisure times actually. Potter right? We had a conversation in the Hogwarts Express I reckon?"

"Yes I believe so." James answered quite immediately, still taken aback by Lily's response. Throughout the rest of their journey to the great hall, they remain quite quiet. This journey took what felt like a surprisingly long time, and even then the awkwardness still can carry on. Everywhere they go, people started stirring in their seats and whispering. As if Lily read James' mind, as soon as James feel like running and screaming like a little girl, she said, in a whisper-like voice,

"I need to find my friend, nice talking to you."

"Wait, I'll go with you, your friend's the one that went with Sirius isn't she? Regina if I'm not mistaken?" James bellowed.

"Oh. Err… no, it's someone else. You better go there; I think they're smiling at you." Lily pointed to a certain area behind James. Even though its true and she's quite accurate at pointing to exactly where James can see his other friends Lupin and Peter, as James turned to face back to Lily, to James' disappointment, she's gone.


	2. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

After looking around and at last accepting that Lily's gone, James started walking towards his two other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Been hanging around Evans are you James?" Remus said when James is within sight. James smiled and look away, pretending to look around for Sirius to hide himself blushing. Luckily Sirius came and the awkward silence disappeared.

"Tough getting away from that Elleanora girl, she made me crasy enough to make me think she fancy me!" Sirius said breathlessly. He grinned. Peter laughed loudly, although uncertainly. "Oh, by the way, James, heard someone said your friend Lily is angel-like, might be competition." Sirius added. James felt a certain anger towards that unknown person that he wanted to crush anything in front of him with his bare hands (Yes, not even with a wand). Noticing James' sudden change of expression Sirius quickly said "Well it might be Lily Schetzmerre, or Lily Harrington that person's talking about. I don't know who said it either, I'm running from Elleanora, remember?"

"Oh I don't really mind" James lied. The foods started to appear and the 4 friends just started eating when Remus, as if he planned this moment for a long time, blurted out,

"I need to go somewhere tonight." And Peter immediately added,

"I'll go with you!"

"Yea, and James and I too, we need some refreshments." Sirius sighed. Remus looked worried and at last said an answer in a rather lower voice.

"I don't think so, I'm… I'm going to go home, my mother's ill."

"Don't worry about us getting caught. I have the "cloak" anyway." James tried to find a solution.

"No, no, err… I'll go to Defense Against the Dark Arts early, need to catch up, see." Lupin found an excuse to escape the questionings. As soon as Remus' out of sight, James started brief conversation with Sirius.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Dunno. Better find out don't we?"

"Ooh! I'll come investigate with both of you too!" Peter's voice came out of nowhere.

"Sure, sure." Sirius merely respond to Peter. "Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Sirius Suggested. So with that they take off to D.A.D.A. During this lesson, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and their classmates are learning creatures that exist in the magical world. They discuss inferis, werewolves, and dementors. It feels like this is one of those lessons full of things they should take notes of. After a hard time learning to defense themselves, Lupin went to the great hall immediately, hoping to find the herbology teacher having dinner, to ask about his homework. After a bit of tension when Peter insisted on joining James and Sirius to stroll around the castle for a bit, despite the strong argument Sirius and James made, Peter joined them.

"Hey Sirius, care to spend a few moments on Snivelly?" James suggested.

"Nahh, I thought we retired from that job? We're finding out about the 'disappearing Remus' aren't we? Besides… ahh, why not, Snivelly's with a first year girl, perfect!" Sirius at last agreed. "We'll sneak up on him, shall we?" Sirius gave a suggestion.

"Why not?" James agreed.

Hmm, there, is it good enough? Please review, critics or compliments accepted. I suppose this is my first fanfiction, so please help me get better if you will.


	3. Severus and the Gryffindor

**Severus (and the Girl)**

Peter muttered something about leaving and piling homework and soon was out of sight. Sirius and James now can sneak up on Severus Snape, the boy they loathed since their eyes met him, with more ease without Peter tailing them but doing nothing.

Slowly and steadily James and Sirius crept behind Severus and a little girl, but as soon as Severus and the little girl are within earshot, James and Sirius stopped dead. They somehow decided to listen to their conversation first, since it seems so intense and important.

"I don't know Gabrielle, I never heard of a werewolf around. You sure it is a werewolf?" Severus started.

"Not really, but I heard it! I knew a sound of a werewolf when I hear it!" the girl who James recognized as Gabrielle Susan said. "My, my little brother got bitten by one." Gabrielle lowered her voice.

"Well it's just your first year. We'll see later." Severus replied to the first year girl.

As Severus turned around, James and Sirius cried,

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Severus, taken aback, started to grab his fallen things hastily, but as he was almost ready to run away, James and Sirius blocked either way, eyeing Severus with disgust. Severus didn't say a word, but as he points his wand toward James, James was blasted backwards. Sirius acted fast and yelled the full body-bind curse on Severus,

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

And then ran towards the direction where James had been blasted to.

"James! James! Come on!" and soon Sirius spotted James, confused, but conscious.

"Snivelly learned something new in class!" James said cheerfully. Though surprised, Sirius nevertheless returned the smile. Sirius helped James stand up.

"Sirius, I don't fell nice about this. I mean, let's just do the counter curse to Severus and get out of here." James suggested.

"But… Well… Alright." Sirius said, knowing that he couldn't argue.

James fired the counter curse of the full body-bind curse and he and Sirius ran and ran until they are in a place far enough from where they met Severus.

Half way to the Great Hall they met Remus, so they three went to the Great Hall together. James having back the calm feeling he felt during Professor Binn's class, resume his daydreaming of Lily. He faintly saw Peter with a Slytherin 4th or 5th year, but James shakes his head as if the encounter with Peter is sticking on his hair. James thought Peter and the Slytherin is just another dream interrupting his vision of Lily, so he walked on…..


	4. “It was an Accident, okay?”

"**It was an Accident, okay?"**

When they three reached the Great Hall, since they had double D.A.D.A and the stroll around the castle before, a small amount of people was left finishing their dinner. James, Sirius, and Remus grabbed some puddings, before seeing them disappear soon enough, and then left for the Gryffindor common room. Remus do not follow them back to the common room, but instead he seems to be going outdoors. Due to Remus' request to not follow him, James and Sirius, with a bit of hesitation, continued their journey back to the common room. They both met Peter and joined him in a table in one corner of the Common Room. So they all did their homework without distractions, except for a bit from Lily to James, but aside from that they all concentrate hard on their homework. Once in a while, some shrieking sound was heard from the shrieking shack, but only some first years seemed to take a second or more to think about what might make that sound. It has been like that since they started at Hogwarts.

"See Joseph, that's what I'm talking about" said Gabrielle, that turns out to be a Gryffindor.

"I don't think there even is such a thing! I better go. Relax yourself more often, Gabes." Joseph didn't take Gabrielle's words seriously, so he left, laughing.

"Hey! You! Umm… Gabriella?" Sirius shouted across the room. The little first year took a few steps backwards, looking around and pointing at herself with a look of confusion on her face. She soon realized she's the "you" meant by who she know as a 3rd year Gryffindor boy calling her name wrong. She started walking towards the group and Sirius gestured that the he knew what he was doing and that the others should not interfere in anyway, well somewhat like that.

"So you think that shrieking is from a werewolf do you?" Sirius started.

"Y… Yea…" Gabrielle stammer. "It happened about once a month and… and… well it sounded "like" one" Gabrielle sounded a little braver.

"What does Snivel-, Severus said about this? You know, that Slyth-" Sirius was cut mid-sentence.

"Well he IS reading a book about werewolves." Gabrielle raised her voice a bit. "I don't mean to be frie-, well he reckons none is around here anyway." Gabrielle explained, slightly blushed.

"I think he's right. Run along then. Go finish your homework, then go to bed, or whatever you… well." Sirius' voice fade and he didn't finish, but by the time when he put up a large satisfied smile, the girl was out of sight already. James seemed aghast by Sirius' decision, since he usually argue about what he think is right, or at least warn the girl about what might happen if she believe the statement, especially when against, or made by, Severus! But this time it seems like Sirius' opinion is exactly like Severus, James thought.

"Sirius, you looked totally calm in agreeing with Snivelly, your brain not working?" James asked.

"No, I mean, my brain's working alright, I just don't want to let the girl found out about that werewolf." Sirius said, when at the same moment James realized how stupid they have been. All the shrieking must happen every time it was a full moon! So, therefore, it came from a werewolf, well, probably.

"Let's just check it out then, Sirius!" beamed James.

"I… I… I don't think I'm going to come. It's d-d-d-dark out there." Squeaked Peter.

"Come on James! Hurry up!" Sirius ignored Peter. "Before our 'target' gets away?" Sirius reminded in a lower voice. So they ran up to their dorms and after checking if the common room is spacious enough for running around in invisibility cloaks.

They went out of the castle and reached the area near the shrieking shack. They hid behind a shrub after about a dozen tries in penetrating the shrieking shacks' (what seems like) protection charms.

They waited and waited, soon James hopes are almost all gone, while there's just still a hint and possibility of a smile on Sirius' handsome face.

"*sigh* I don't know why but I'm feeling rather sleepy today. Maybe the night sky is too calming for me." James confessed.

"Well you can sleep on that… umm… rock I reckon? I'll stand guard" Sirius said.

"Oh okay, but make sure you keep a lookout on that werewolf kid, or else…" James threatened.

"all right, all right. Now hurry up and snooze off before we feel victory because we found the 'kid'" Sirius simply said.

"Wha- What? Wouldn't it be goo- ohh, whatever." James started to lie on the rock.

------------------------------------------

"Guys? What are you doing here? Guys? "A voice came from beside Sirius. "It's 2.30 a.m already…"

"_Stupefy… Expelli.. No, wolf, wolf…_" Sirius breathed unconsciously. The person beside him looked a bit worried but nevertheless shook James' body instead.

"James! Jame-"

"I'm up Sirius! Where's the… _"Petrificus Totalus!" _ James said everything hastily, cursing the guy beside Sirius (who's not a werewolf by the way) by accident. The guy rolled his eyes.

"Ooh I'm sorry Remus!" James apologized and quickly put on the counter curse on Remus and wake Sirius up.

"Uhh. You said you're going to keep watch, or have you catch the creature alone?!" James questioned Sirius.

"No, no I don't want personal glory, I just simply fell asleep. It's late, and anyway, it was an accident, okay? Sirius said.

"Okay, I have no idea what's the creature or anything you're talking about, but we need to hurry up! The sun will rise any moment now and Filch will probably have his 'morning stroll' " Remus reminded both James and Sirius. So they three climbed the stairs to the great oak front door of Hogwarts, came in, and hurry up to their dorm, under the invisibility cloak of course.

"So how do you find us?" Sirius asked Remus in a whisper.

"Oh I just noticed you guys missing." Remus said quite convincingly, although James felt Remus' hand sweat and then pulled away hastily by Remus. They reached the common room without a word and went to bed only to wake up to a seemingly pleasant day… hm…


	5. Planning, Misunderstanding, and Jealousy

Ok, now everything goes all romantic. ) but still, there are, well, mysterious stuffs, or something like that-whatever you call them. ;pp. Please read and tell your friends if you like it. )

**Planning, Misunderstanding, and Jealousy**

"So are you in it?" a girl said.

"Well, I suppose it's not that-"Lily's voice, as James recognized, stopped mid-sentence. James can hear the voices, but the girls aren't within sight yet. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were talking about how Moaning Myrtle can cry. As soon as the boys are seen by the girls though, Lily seem to quickly change her answer to be,

"No, no! He's a toe rag, a moron, a stupid, arrogant guy who has a taste in messy hairs!" Lily then stormed away, rather pink in the face.

"So, frumpy little Lily, eh? Sirius suddenly said.

"Quit it! She's the hottest girl I've ever seen!" James emphasized on the 'ever'.

"What? You said she's pretty last time… moving on? Seeing her from a different point of view? "Sirius said rapidly. "I understand, I mean wh-"Sirius was stopped by James', 'Shut up will you?"

"Yea, fine." Sirius stayed silent for a while, but then started again. "Hey but speaking of Evans" (James look annoyed but stayed silent, so Sirius continued) "How about that Halloween party we're going to host when we win against Ravenclaw next quidditch match?"

"What about it and Evans? Don't you dare to-"James' rising voice was cut by Sirius.

"No I'll not lay a threatening finger upon my best friend's crush! Sirius fixed James' suspicions. "Besides, she's quite smart…" Sirius mumbled. "My point was, I', sure we're gonna win, right?" Sirius pointed out, and James absentmindedly stroked his messy hair (making it messy, still). Sirius grinned. "Anyways, for the party, why don't we ask everyone to bring a partner, eh?" Sirius suggested/resumed.

"Wait… Ohh! I get it now, brilliant!" James exclaimed.

"So we can play that 'trick on couples' thing?" Peter said.

"No you silly Pettigrew, so James can ask you-know-who!" Sirius said. Peter looked weird for a while, but then eased up for a bit.

Just as Sirius (and probably James) predicted, Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw the next match and they announced they will hold a Halloween party soon, on the day before Halloween since on the Halloween day itself, they'll be busy with the school's Halloween's activities.

Everyday after the announcement of the party, James and his three friends always saw Lily covered in lots (or at least one) of guys, mostly unknown faces of curious Gryffindor students who ony seem to ask her because she have a good reputation (not that they know her). This continued for what seems like a decade for James, but it looks like Lily turned them all down (politely of course). Everyday James get more and more anxious, but never seem to gather the guts to ask Lily. It looks like that James always seem to have a little fight in his mind.

Finally, a day before the party James decided to "TRY" and "TALK" to Lily. Sirius was assigned to watch Lily and tell Remus to call James when he thinks she's ready. (What a Fuss!). So Sirius told Remus to call James when Lily was talking to her friend Clara about something that includes the words 'probably, Remus, decent, friends, and 'nothing like that'', so that by the time James came Lily will be right in front of the potions class, where Gryffindors and Slytherins will queue, waiting for their class together, Sirius thought a little audience wouldn't hurt and James would then have no chance to stop dead on his way since he has gone as far as 'approaching' and watched by fellow Gryffindors and foe Slytherins. Unfortunately, Severus catches up with Lily first, just having enough time to ask her to ask him to the party (yes Gryffindors are allowed to ask other houses) and let Lily say a simple 'sorry, but no', because just after that James came out of nowhere, panting, probably knowing that Severus was ahead of him, and suddenly kissing lily full in the mouth. After a few seconds they broke apart, though still holding each other (James' hands on Lily's waist, and Lily's on James' neck). They gaze dreamily into each other's eyes, smiling slightly. This few moments seem to made both of them hear and feel the unspoken words and feelings they had (well, James' is not really unspoken). After a minute or so of silence due to the shock, James and Lily, both slightly pink in the face released each other as if they just snapped back to reality.

"What do you want?" Lily said, rather in a harsh but nervous tone.

"you reckon?" James returned the question. Lily's lips twisted into a possibly cunning smile, the only one James and probably all of Hogwarts ever seen.

"Me. To go out with you, umm… to the party, I mean." Lily said, pretty sure and accurate. "Well I don't have any more choice do I? It takes a, well, good-, umm… a lot of bravery to do all this." Lily continued, "but for this once, I daresay, in a lifetime opportunity for you, only" Lily added. Every girl there seems to be ready to take Lily's place at any moment in this situation, who doesn't?? This was then proved soon enough when Lily started acting normal (with a hint of satisfaction from something other than homework on her face though), a Slytherin girl, known as Elle Shacklebolt (relative of Kingsley Shacklebolt), screeched, like her life depends on it, and fired the Rictusempra charm to either Lily or James, since they were still close together. The spell missed them by inches, if not millimeters, and she said, with a little difficulty,

"You-filthy-mudbood-don't-deserve-Potter! I do!"

"Girls make me mad!" Sirius said, quite clearly.

-------------------------

After potions, the four best friends' only topic while heading to the Great Hall for lunch is just James' shocking, yet successful attempt earlier. Turns out James didn't have the faintest idea Severus was there trying to ask Lily about the same thing. James wanted to say sorry but he forgot about it. Having his eyes meeting Lily always made it hard to concentrate on anything.

--------------------------

_"Hey you, why don't you teach your friend manners, eh?"_

_"I don't know it's going to be like that!"_

_"Watch it. I'll have my revenge…" "not having her and watch her go with that filthy friend of yours is not cheap…"_

_"no, please!"_

_"beg…" smirked the guy who wanted revenge, and he walked away._

Soo? What do you say? ) please review. Oh btw, thxx to checkerboard-pineapple and smile-it-confuses-people-x for reviewing. Oh I'm lacking reviews! (this made me more and more discouraged everytime) :/ well, if you read this, thxx for reading anyways. )


	6. A Miraculous Night wMischief in Riddles

Woo! At last, after having a very long break, I began writing again! This chapter is rather short, have some riddles which I hope you guys will try to solve. I'll post answers on next chapter (and I cannot promise when that will be, soon I hope)… Thxx anyways for dropping by ) please review! Thanksiie

**A Miraculous Night**

'Ouch!' James thought, not literally, but it's pretty much like that, since James' sight was filled with gold and red, the Gryffindor colors. James stepped forward,

'You look…' James was rather speechless. Lily smiled and said, 'Hurry, I'm thirsty'. Lily was wearing gold robes, simple, yet unforgettable.

'Shall we?' James quickly gathers himself and raised his head as if to show his dignity is still there. He offered his hand and he led Lily down the last few staircases of the girls' dormitory.

'Accio…'

'Maybe you shouldn't, James, it's pretty hectic here..'

'-Pumpkin Juice' and something came zooming, coming through Frank and Alice, disturbing their talk and spilling some juice, leaving the cleaning themselves, rather confused. James feeling guilty, but tried to be cool, just took the pumpkin juice, smiled, and handing it over to Lily. Lily received it rather awkwardly, but then, side by side with James, she entered the crowd, greeting and talking to some friends.

At last they found the 'group of people' they've been finding; Regina cornering Sirius, while Remus was enjoying his time talking with a stunning Ravenclaw and a sweet Hufflepuff girl. Peter looks a bit annoyed but nevertheless smiled at some points.

'ehm, hello' James managed to grab the other's attention.

'Well it's our king and queen!' Sirius chuckled. Regina hurries and ran to Lily's side, grinning broadly, blushing a little.

'Oh, it's time for the potion hunt.' Remus said. ''Sonorus!' and Remus announced the rules and everything else the participants needed to know.

'You are joining?' Lily asked Regina.

'Yes! There's some Amortentia hidden and I desire it' Regina replied enthusiastically, ending her sentence in a dreamlike sort of way. Lily rolled her eyes but then tried to go to the front of the crowd, trying to get a better look at Remus, who's still blabbing about how cheating and treachery is wrong; before she remembers James and gestured him to follow her.

'… Remember, dormitories are not one of the places to search. And so now, we began the lucky draw for clues!' Remus finished.

'People began shouting 'Accio' with the card number from every corner of the room.

'Accio card 7!' Sirius shouted.

'Accio card 30!' James said.

'There's no such thing as card '30' ' Regina said mockingly. 'We work with our partners and I'm sure there are less than 30 pairs here.'

'Alright' James looked embarrassed. Regina heard James mumbled something like 'birhtday', but ignored. James picked card one instead. As soon as the cards of clues touch the witches/wizards, the 'Accio' charm is not available to use on them anymore. They all opened their cards and James and Lily's read,

"'What you seek will be yours if you got what you ought to find.'

'I follow glory'" Lily smiled a knowing, satisfied, smile. Whereas James frowned and said,

'I know what this means, but I don't know what more do I seek after being with you.' Lily looked stunned but then twisted her lips into a smile. Sirius, over-hearing this offered to trade his with theirs. Sirius' read,

"' Not actual but widely assumed as. Identic to the double sevens of February'

'I hid where only some dare to look. Where not deadly, but if caught, you might not see Peeves anymore. I'm hiding with my own kind in overall'"

'We don't want that one either, Sirius' james said. Lily nodded in agreement.

'Let me see that' Regina said rather harshly, and took Sirius' paper had looked rather disappointed, but now smiled maliciously and absent-mindedly gave her clue to Sirius. Regina's original clue read,

"' Doe, Billy, to help'

'I lay in what you can say is used to protect. The last number plus 1 of 8 cubes for the floor. 98 multiplied by 90, taking the last two numbers, in a row.'"

'Okay, James and I will take that one.' 'You can have this, Sirius', and so they started their hunt. While walking they heard Peter said with a now cheerful voice,

'Strenth! In somewhere obvious for the eyes, now!' and Remus saying,

'Uhh, I don't need this cure. My skin is clean, I don't even dare approach the 'leader's security', followed by Robertus Thomas and Millenium Shall trading clues with Remus. Lily then spotted Frank Longbottom and Alice Shimmer read their clue together,

"'No sweating, no shaking, just peace…'

'Where would you find peace after a tiring afternoon?'" But soon Lily and James found their path to the common room door blocked by fellow participants. They heard a committee of this event saying some things they assume as reassuring and confirmatory words. When they at last reached the door, they now know why, and as Remus passed, he whispered,

'Thought you'd like a touch of Halloween and some obstacles… "

There there. Sorry for the clues that are probably confusing? But, if you please, try to guess, the potion, and the location of where they are hidden. Try this link ( )for help, because I use it for the names of potions, but not location. Locations are in Hogwarts, obviously, not that hard, and if not clear, just state your guesses or estimates. )

O yea, good luck for everyone joining the Nanowrimo contest.  I hope I can do my best too. Ahh, looking forward to start writing there. I guess I'll be thinking bout ideas tomorrow in class? Lols. Maybe.

Thxx everyone (:, and again, make my day by reviewing! ;pp

(I'll be answering your reviews, just dunno when, since well, school and everything is going on. So, review, k? ;p, thxx anyways.)


	7. AN ! sorryness

OMG. I'm sorry. I'm new, so I see the author's note is very confusing in my previous chapter. And also, the link is not even there! Hah. Sorry sorry. ... there's the link, if it still doesn't work/at least appear, search for encyclopedia of potions---the one in hp-lexicon..


End file.
